Fusion Dance
(We open up on the Hunters, with Shade showing off a ray gun.) Shade Falcon-de Kan: This is the Fusion Blaster! Hit things with it, and those things fuse into one. Nia Troy: Sounds pretty sweet! Foxx Otur: ...does it work? Shade Falcon-de Kan: Still ironing out the bugs...but I can promise you, once it's finished, it's going to work perfectly! (He sets the gun down on the counter. The Hunters start talking about homework. Hinoka stares at the gun.) Hinoka Kodomo: Wonder what it does right now...dammit, now I have to find out. (She walks over to the gun and picks it up. She fumbles for a little bit, before getting a steady grip and aiming at a flowerpot. Shade turns at that moment, and sees her.) Shade Falcon-de Kan: WAIT! 'NOKA! NO! (He leaps forward and tackles her, but this only sets the gun off. The ray that shoots out hits a corner mirror, reflects, hits other reflecting things in the room, and then it slams into the Hunters.) Shade Falcon-de Kan: Wait! No! I- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH! (The camera fades out as Shade screams, then fades back in to a cheerful beach at New Troy. Two guards are on patrol, while everyone around them is having fun.) Guard #1: Ugh. Not fair. Why do we have to work over the summer? Guard #2: Might not have happened if you hadn't done that thing with the pineapple near the queen and princess. Guard #1: I didn't know she'd be wearing a white garb! And besides, I didn't even mean for it to happen! Sure it was break biolations but- (Suddenly, there's a loud boom, shaking the ground and causing the guards to stumble.) Guard #1: Aah! Was that an earthquake?! Guard #2: Nope. Too short. (Another boom, and the guards stumble again. Everyone on the beach has stopped moving, and is looking for the source.) Guard #2: On second thought, perhaps it is an earthquake. (Another boom, this one much closer. A shadow suddenly looms over the beach. Everyone looks up.) (A giant...thing is standing above them. If I described it, you would puke, so I'll just say this: imagine a giant human, with bits and pieces of the Hunters making it up like some kind of Frankenstein with a ray gun in its chest. Now, put that thing into Song of Saya, and you have whatever the flip that thing was.) (It lets out a garbled shriek as hideous as it is. Everyone on the beach screams, and the civilians run for cover as it flops around like its in a game of QWOP.) Guard #1: OH GOD! OH GOD, WHAT IS THAT?! Guard #2: KILL IT! (The two whip out their guns and shoot, but the bullets bounce harmlessly off the Thing's...well, it's not exactly skin. It shrieks again and charges them. Both guards drop their guns.) Guard #2: CHANGE OF PLANS! RUN! (Meanwhile inside the fusion. Everyone is angrily arguing with each other) Nia Troy: WHOSE FAULT IS THIS?! Shade Falcon-de Kan: I TOLD NOKA NOT TO TOUCH IT! Hinoka Kodomo: HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?! Yang Hou: Personally I'm surprised that I'm not the one who got us all in this situation. (The more they argue the more the monster freaks out. Elena and Vernal arrive with giant anti aircraft missiles.) Vernal: Alright. Let's see how well it does against us! (A missile is fired at the monster. It hits, and smoke fills the area. When it clears...) (There is a single burn mark.) Vernal: ...Okay, note to self, missile vs...whatever, the whatever wins. (Another garbled shriek, and the monster swings an arm, knocking over several seaside buildings, which fall to the ground.) Elena Troy: Oh god, oh god, we're going to- (It suddenly scoops her up and throws her out to sea.) Elena Troy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaa... (She hits the water with a distant splash.) Vernal: ELLIE! (He runs forward, but the thing punches him, sending him flying into a partially collapsed building. He hits the ground with a smack, some blood where he lands. Groaning, Vernal looks up, only for the rest of the building to collapse on him.) (The two guards stare, horrified.) Guard #1: Oh...oh my god. It just killed... Guard #2: We can mope later. We need to find its weakness and kill it. Look! There's something in its chest! If we can destroy that maybe we can destroy it! (Suddenly Vernal and Elena jump out of the water and punch their way out of the rubble and use grappling hooks to get onto the monster which is stumbling around like QWOP.) Guards: Oh wait, they've survived worse. Guard 2 I heard that the Queen's tanked an explosion to the face and the King killed hiis way through a swarm of monsters. Also I think he didn't die there cuz it was an open window that fell on him. (The couple go Attack on Titan style on the monster slashing it in different places before they both strike its chest and there is a flash of light. They got flung off the monster, luckily landing on a mattress from one of the buildings. The Guards look away and to their shock they see the Hunters lying in a pile next to a destroyed ray gun. Vernal gets up from where he lands rubs his head in pain) Vernal: Ow. Ellie, are you okay? (Elena is face down on the mattress, she gives a thumbs up showing that she's alright.) Trifa Liang-Mania: Ugggghhhhh....What happened?..... Nia Troy: I hate all of you... (The Hunters all pass out and the screen fades black. The camera opens up again in the hospital, the Hunters are all lying in their beds with their parents near by. Nia wakes up to see her parents by her bed. Elena has her arm in a cast while Vernal is wearing a neck-brace. They hug her.) Elena Troy: Honey! You're alright! We're so sorry! Vernal: Baby, we thought you were gone! At least you all only ended up with minor bruises. Good thing that fusion thing kinda protected you. Nia Troy: We're fine. Hinoka Kodomo: I'm not. Mizuno Kodomo: You and Shade are so grounded. Shade Falcon-de Kan: What did I do?! Ife Aeras: It's your device you dum dum! (The Hunters all start arguing and the adults face palm. The camera cuts to later that evening Elena is getting ready for bed. Vernal hugs her from behind.) Vernal: I almost lost you and our child. Elena Troy: But you didn't. That's what matters. Besides, Nia and her friends learned their lesson. We were the ones who attacked them. I guess we're all even and I was so worried. (Elena sighs and runs her hand through her hair. Vernal sighs a little and touches his wife's face) Vernal: 'Ellie, it's alright. We're all safe now and at least it was just an accident. Besides, the punishment we've arranged for them is more than fitting enough. '(He pulls her in and kisses her and they start making out and Vernal pulls down his shirt and Elena's eyepatch. Meanwhile in Nia's room she and Nyan-chan lay awake as they hear the horror from her parents' room . The camera cuts to the next day, the Hunters' punishment, cleaning up the mess on the beach.) Shade Falcon-de Kan: Well at least they were only a few villas. Everyone: Shut up Shade. Hinoka Kodomo: Should've listened to you. We really tore up the beach. Setsuna Mikoto: '''More cleaning less yapping! '''Nia Troy: At least this beats what I have to listen to every night. And last night was probably the worst. How can the walls be that thin?! Mom and dad seriously can't keep their hands off each other even after something like that. Foxx Otur: At least you don't have to watch them. Shade Falcon-de Kan: Yeah our parents are still really lovey dovey around each other. Maybe I should make a ray gun to help make walls denser! (Everyone laughs as they continue cleaning up and the screen fades black. The Post credits scene shows Shade fixing the ray gun) Shade Falcon-de Kan: Hey guys! I fixed i- (His teammates all kick him down and they grab the ray gun, dismantle it and throws it in the trash) Nia Troy: No, just no. Never again. (Shade groans and everyone laughs about it and the screen fades black for a final time) Category:Fan Webisodes